Loyalty Abound
by Jellyfish Jam
Summary: When a new girl starts working at the park, Rigby starts doing all of his jobs with her, ignoring Mordecai.  And that's not the worst of it when she seems to have a dark secret that involves someone from Benson's past and an amusement park.  R&R please.


**Loyalty Abound**

**I've recently become TOTALLY OBSESSED with Regular Show. When I like something, I just don't like it. I obsess over it until a new obsession comes along. Right now, it's Regular Show.**

**Anyways, I thought for a long time about this one, and I even combined a bunch of ideas for it, so I hope you like it. I won't give everything away, but this story involves an amusement park, a rival from the past and brand new rivals. Please try to enjoy to the best of your ability.**

**Chapter One – Newcomer**

"Alright everyone, listen up," Benson told the park employees, as they jumped around the living room of the shared house, not particularly paying attention to their employer. Benson growled under his breath and raised his voice. "I SAID 'LISTEN UP'!" he shouted. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Pops all slid into their seats silently, while Skips stood by silently. Calming down, Benson sighed.

"Ok, you're probably wondering why I called this meeting in the first place," he started.

"Yes," Muscle Man replied before he could continue. "You know who else is wondering why you called this meeting?"

"Mr. Maellard has been really annoyed and been on my back about the performance of the park," Benson continued, ignoring Muscle Man's interruption. "He told me that I had to start making changes around here in order for more work to be done."

"You know who else needs to start making changes?" Muscle Man asked, looking slightly annoyed that his joke was interrupted.

"What kind of changes are you talking about?" Mordecai asked, grinning slightly as Muscle Man shook with rage.

"Well first, I decided to hire more help," Benson replied before Muscle Man could speak.

"You know who could use more help?" Muscle Man asked desperately.

"What? We don't need more help! We're getting along fine on our own!" Rigby argued.

"You know who else-"

"Yes you do," Benson interrupted. "In fact, it's your kind of attitude that has me agreeing with Mr. Maellard in the first place."

They glanced at Muscle man, who was shivering and quaking, like some sort of a volcano about to explode. Mordecai sighed.

"We better let him finish his joke," he decided. "He's going to burst otherwise."

"Fine," Benson sighed. "Who-"

"**MY MOM!"** Muscle Man blurted out before Benson could finish his question. He sighed, rolling his eyes and turned back to the others.

"Anyways," he continued. "I've already hired somebody and you're all to be on your best behavior. I'd like to introduce you to Scarlette." He stepped aside to reveal a beautiful female fox that was almost as tall as Mordecai. She had dark red fur and was wearing a short tank top and cut off jeans. She smiled sweetly at the other park workers as they all gaped open mouthed at her.

"Hi everyone!" she greeted. "I'm so glad to-"

"**GIRL!**" Mordecai, Muscle Man, High Five, and Pops all screamed at the same time, quickly huddling together and backing away into a corner. Rigby didn't say anything, but continued to stare wide-eyed as the others started to run around the room, panicking. Benson sighed with frustration.

"Cut that out!" he growled at them. They all froze. "Scarlette will be working here as well so you are to show her some respect. Now sit down!" The employees obeyed, nervously taking their seats again. Rigby was the only one who hadn't moved, instead still staring at Scarlette with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Now, on to the next thing," Benson continued, calming down as Scarlette sat down next to Rigby. "Since none of you ever seem to get any work done with your usual work partners, I've decided to mix it up a bit to keep you all working better."

"What are you talking about?" Mordecai asked, dreading the answer.

"I mean each day everyone will be working with someone different," Benson explained. "Hopefully if you're working with someone else for once, you'll all stop slacking off." He was looking directly at Mordecai and Rigby when he said this. He looked down at a list he was holding as Mordecai and Rigby exchanged annoyed glances. "Pops and I will be working together today. Skips and Hive Five, you two will be trimming all of the hedges." High Five and Skips glanced at each other, but didn't speak. "Mordecai and Muscle man, you're in charge of mowing the lawns." Both Mordecai and Muscle Man groaned in frustration at the thought of having to work with each other. "And that just leaves Rigby and Scarlette." Benson gave Rigby a look that said "you better not screw this up."

"Don't worry, Benson," Rigby told him confidently. "You can count on us." Benson blinked at him, looking slightly surprised.

"Ok," he replied after a moment. "Then everyone, get to work."

As they split into their separate groups, Rigby excitedly turned to Scarlette.

"So, it looks like we'll be working together today," Rigby observed coolly. "You don't have to worry; I'm a really hard worker. The name's Rigby."

"Nice to meet you Rigby," Scarlette replied, batting her eyelashes at him. Rigby felt his heart flutter, but he tried not to let it show. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

Not too far away, Mordecai listened to them in disgust. Shaking his head, he followed Muscle Man out of the house and towards the lawn mowers.

"Can you believe Rigby?" he asked him. "Telling her he's a hard worker. He's barely worked a day in his life! I usually have to do everything for him."

"Are you blind, bro?" Muscle Man replied calmly. "He was obviously lying to impress her. It's obvious that he has a thing for the new girl."

"What?" Mordecai replied, laughing slightly. "That's crazy! He's probably trying to impress her so he can get her to do all of his work for him or something. He does it all the time. There's no way he has a crush on the new girl."

"Whatever, bro," Muscle man scoffed. "I can smell desperation a mile away. Rigby's definitely putting the moves on her." Mordecai didn't reply, but he glanced back at the house. Rigby was leading Scarlette off in the other direction, eagerly giving her a grand tour of the park. Mordecai shuddered, but then shook his head. What did he care if Rigby had a crush on the new girl? He had a crush on Margret and he didn't let that get in the way of his friendship with Rigby. Why wouldn't Rigby do the same? Even so, Mordecai couldn't help feeling a bit of dread gather inside him.

**And there's the end of the chapter. So what do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Think it's the stupidest thing you ever read? I crave your opinion! So please read and review, and I will happily post another chapter for your amusement.**


End file.
